User talk:Cpt. Riley
You have a''' 'new message (Last Change) '. Hello, this is my Talk Page. Feel free to say anything. Any questions please ask me! Thanks! Oorah Captain Hey Cpt. Riley see on the Field, oorah? Cash Out - July 5 Thank you for contributions Captain Riley, I thank you for your numerous good edits and such. Adminship comes with time, so continue at this pace, and you'll be an admin in no time. There is one thing however, please keep the squad section on your userpage to a minimum, I am trying to make this wikia relatively free of mainspace edits that have to do with squads, though your userpage is a perfect example of what is aloud. Troyl - July 6 Thanks Thanks, I realized that is a practical way to make a user page here. I hope you don't mind if i copy it somewhat like yours. Kidcorp - July 6 Are You Home? Hey Captian Riley are you on wiki get me back are you really getting a new Nerf gun? Cash Out - July 6 Modding Hey Cpt. Riley I haven't modded any gun's since the one we did yesterday. If I get out of Trouble I can come over and help you modd your Recon Cash Out - July 7 Hey Captian Riley are you on the wiki? Cash Out - July 7 Copy that just got done eating. Cash Out - July 7 Hey I've been editing some of the gun pages. Cash Out - July 7 I see you got some more reveiws on since last time I was here P.S. you mispelled every.Cash Out 18:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of pages. Greetings Captain Riley! Please try not to create pages about squads, improvement of the wiki, etc. Rememeber "All articles that have nothing to do with Nerf Products are to have a deletion template added to them" "Please think before you post, to avoid articles that need to be deleted. Small, useless articles will be deleted." Hey Cpt. Riley we gotta make a Buzz Saw page it say The wiki don't got one see we can modd are guns today if you want.Cash Out 13:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) hey captain riley are you an admin yet also give me a call I bought a whole bunch of new accument. by the way were you been Cash Out 14:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Gun Reviews. Hello. Im sorry about that. I just have all of these guns, and i noticed that some of these reviews were a bit off. Now im willing to make a proposal, that it says: Created by Colonel Cash, Revised By Thomasz33. How about that? Because, if i do say so myself, i made the reviews a bit better. Alright, i will be sure to change them! Thanks! Oh btw, is Troyl coming back? Hmmm, Hopefully he will come back soon! Hes the only one that can make me a admin. Oh, and sorry for topping your edit score! I don't know whither to be scared, oh to say... Your On!! :D I do believe its a tie ;) -Thomasz33 05:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oky Doky All done, there all changed. -Umm, could you send that message again? I did not get it. Never mind, i got it. -Thomasz33 23:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Reactor Ok, im on it! :) -Thomasz33 23:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Slight Vandalism I noticed that you have added pages of already made pages. This is alright, seeing that the names are better, but whenever you delete whole pages, please put a link to the new page. I have done the liberty of doing this for you, but please remember to do this in the future. Thank you for agreeing :) Thomasz33 00:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Excellent work, you are now an administrator. Use your powers wisely, and keep making good edits! Troyl 23:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :D Congradu-freakin-lations! Have fun modding! :D OH! And also, make sure you go on the main page, and write down there, that you r the new admin! (And maybe a little jealous, but thanks for recommending me :D Haha, your pretty awesome yourself! Hopefully Troyl comes online soon :D Ya your probally right, all our timezones are different though :P Ya, and even different countries :P Hey Captain, i just realized on your user page it says your "Online." Do you have to be a admin to get that on? Thomasz33 05:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) im a noob need anything from me guys cuz i like it around here. im a noob need anything from me guys cuz i like it around here. Lucario117 15:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) lol im still just looking around Confusion I know you did not mean to come on hard, but i was only creating that page so I could edit it later. JcHriX 04:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC)JcHriX Deploy C-S6 Hey Riley, need me to give a review on the Deploy C-S6 page? Lucario117 02:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) What now? Well Riley im just going through the pages, and i can't even really find any spelling errors or whatever lol im still looking around tho. but anything in paticular you need me to look at? Lucario117 13:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) PSN 2 Riley I just sent you a friend invt kk? Lucario117 15:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Big Confusion Heyy, We got a little miss understanding here. This happend a long time ago, much before you became an admin, and when everyone was inactive. I was the only one editing, and bobafett2 the admin, told me that i should adopt the wikia. So i placed it. About a week later, Troyl came back, so i forgot about the adoption. So to answer, no, im not trying to adopt it, i would not of even thought of it if bobafett2 had not told me to. In no way am i trying to threat troyl, just a big miss understanding :P P.S. Since you became an admin here, you cant become the owner of another wikia for at least 60 days... or did you make a new account? Thomasz33 05:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 300 Edits less than you Title says it all. But I was only here for around 4 days, So it's a big feat for me :D Going to have an even bigger one once i hit 100. JcHriX 15:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Goosebumps/Template Oh your slappy! That make much more sence. Oh, and whats the template for the "online" Thingy? No Problem :P Always glad to help :D JcHriX 15:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) O.M.G That's like banning people because they're helping your wiki. JcHriX 03:00, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Spam Hello Captain. I would handle this myself, but your the mod :P It has come to my attention that JcHriX may be spamming. For example. his recent page create called "Nerfer" Is not exactly wiki material. Just letting you know! Thomasz33 06:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and P.S. JcHriX, if you read this, i have nothing against you :P Help on my project Wow, your talk page is written in code >.> Anyway, I need your help on my project. Can you sign at the bottom of my User Page? Thanks! JcHriX 04:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Tell Thomasz33 I'm very angry with him. JK! :) Block (Weird) Clearly, im getting this fixed. My internet, or even my computer, is being very glitchy. So whenever i type 1 thing, it saves the page. So all of my edits are very poor. I Know for a fact i clearly fixed the articles, but when i checked this morning, there only 1 word corrections.\ My computer is going to the shop to get fixed, so i wont be on the wikia for a while. Seems i have to explain alot now-a-days to avoid a bad rep :P Thomasz33 20:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Block (Weird) Clearly, im getting this fixed. My internet, or even my computer, is being very glitchy. So whenever i type 1 thing, it saves the page. So all of my edits are very poor. I Know for a fact i clearly fixed the articles, but when i checked this morning, there only 1 word corrections.\ My computer is going to the shop to get fixed, so i wont be on the wikia for a while. Seems i have to explain alot now-a-days to avoid a bad rep :P Thomasz33 20:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Talk 2 things, first of don`t spam me and second of all I want to show you an image of a deploy cs-6 turning into a p-90. The only way I can do that isif you give me permission to put it on my about me page or the article of the deploy cs-6. And send a photo. I will do it right away If you let me.Bearfoot2 19:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot2 Help! Hi, I have started to work on my own wiki. And theres one thing i cant seem to figure out, when someone new joins the wiki, and it says, thanks for your help on *blank* how do you get that?? I dunno, whats the link to the wiki?Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 07:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok look at JetCell's talk page. At the top, it says thank you for you edit on blah blah blah, and then it has your signature, is that automatic? Thomasz33 07:54, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but i just started it, and its about my youtube works, i also password protected most of the content to void vandals, but i can lift them for your arrival. http://thomasz33.wikia.com/wiki/Thomasz33_Wiki Thomasz33 08:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Help, again :P Hi, sorry to bother you again, but i was also wondering, what is the template for the thing that says "This user is online" I want that little yellow box on my wiki, how can u do that? Do you know how to change the color? and could u just please give me the template code? thanks so much :)Thomasz33 09:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank You!!! Captain, u are to kind! i really appreciate you watching my videos, but i will be changing them up a bit. More videos like the random killer. What do u think? Thank you SO much :D Thomasz33 10:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) If You Wouldn't Mind :) So sorry, but i have another question if you look on my wiki, on the top left corner, there is no logo, i made the mistake by erasing it. how do i put it back? Thanks for your help! Thomasz33 19:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip. psn Hey Riley wanna play mw2 tonight if your still up, and i can update it? Cuzz I think my bro said that we have a bad modom or whatever. Well still do youif it works? Lucario117 02:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Stampede(URGENT) We need to change it back to ESC-'''18 because the ESC-50's are actually prototypes. JcHriX 03:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) MW2 Hey Riley sorry to bug you again but umm... my bro updated MW2 so i can play it tonight. Add me on my bros account: xxdonatelloxx Lucario117 19:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) whats up hey i just started here im from call of duty wiki and i like modding my guns not ruining themSpeical ops genral minigun 00:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC)